This could be a problem
by cocoasis11
Summary: Percy just learned that his mortal best friend is a demigod, but not just any demigod she is a special kind of demigod. Now Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Thalia, and Carter (my oc) have to go with her on a quest to save her mom, but with every god and goddess after them will they succeed or fail? Percabeth , OCxOC Previously I'll Explain Later, and here we go again
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys so I came up with this idea randomly and decided to post it. It is the story of my OC Lauren and her discovering that she is a demigod. So i hope you like. PLEASE review, and tell me what you think. **

**Don't PJO or HoO**

* * *

Lauren's POV

So a little piece of advice if your mom comes home from work one day, and out of no where decides that she wants to move from your nice apartment in New York all the way across the country to LA here's my advice don't get in the car. Here let me start from the beginning. Hi my name is Lauren Ross, and I've been having a pretty... interesting week. See it all started out on Monday when my mom came home from work. She ran into the apartment looking pretty freaked. Then she ran into her room, and came out with my suitcase.

"Quick pack everything you think you need in this" she said frantically "and meet me in the car."

"Mom what's going on" I asked jumping up.

"We've got to leave."

"What? Why?"

"I'll explain later."

"But..."

"Just do it."

"Alright."

I ran to my room, and grabbed my favorite clothes, my green converse, my iPod, my iPhone, and the bracelet my dad gave me before he disappeared. I threw everything into the suitcase, and was about to run out the door when I saw the necklace that my best friend gave me for my sixteenth birthday. It was a light blue gem with a silver chain. It was simple and that's what I liked about it. **(Image is on my profile)** I quickly grabbed it and put it on. Then I threw on my blue converse, and I ran out the door. I jumped into the car.

"Ready" my mom asked.

"Not really."

"Well we've got to go." Then she sped out of the garage.

"Where are we going?"

"Los Angeles."

"What? Why?"

"We just have to okay."

"But..."

"No buts we are going." I wanted to argue, but I knew it wouldn't change anything. I started to absent-mindedly play with my necklace. I looked out the window, and realized we were passing my best friends apartment building.

"Wait" I yelled. My mom slammed on the breaks.

"What" she snapped. But I had already gotten out of the car, and was running into his building. I ran up the stairs to the sixth floor cause I have ADHD and can't wait long enough for the elevator. Then I ran down the hallway to his apartment, and knocked on the door.

"Hello Lauren" his mom said opening the door.

"Hi Mrs. Jackson is Percy here" I asked, still playing with my necklace.

"Yea he's in his room come on in" she replied opening the door wider "and how many times do I have to tell you call me Sally."

"Thanks and I'll try." I walked into the familiar apartment, and down the hallway to Percy's room. I knocked on the door.

"Hey Perce can I talk to you" I asked. The door flew open.

"Lauren" he said "hey what's up."

"I-I came to say good-bye."

"What do you mean good-bye."

"My mom's moving us to L.A."

"What do you mean L.A? You can't go."

"I know I'm going to miss you so much."

"No I mean it's dangerous you can't go."

"What?" All of a sudden there was a hard pounding on the door. Then it broke down and there was my mom, only there was an anger in her eyes that I had never seen before.

"She's mine" my mom said except her voice was uneven and weird. Then she started to change. Her jacket started to morph into wings, and she started to change into a monster.

"What is that" I asked.

"A kindly one" he replied.

"What?"

"I'll explain later."

"I really hate that answer." Then he pulled a pen out of his pocket.

"That's a pen" I yelled.

"Yes it is" he smirked. Then he pulled the cap off of it and it turned into a sword.

"That. Is. Awesome."

"Yeah I know." Then he ran at the monster...kindly one...whatever. I watched as he ducked, jabbed, blocked, and stabbed the monster. After about a minute the sword clipped the monsters shoulder and it erupted into dust.

"What just happened" I asked.

"I'll explain-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence with the word later" I said pointing a finger at him, and giving him my best death glare.

"Okay I won't" he put his hands up in mock surrender "I was goanna say I'll explain when we get to camp."

"Camp" I asked.

"Yeah c'mon before another monster comes after you." He ran out the door with me following closely behind.

"Bye mom" he yelled "I gotta get Lauren to camp."

"K bye" she yelled back "and be careful." We ran into the parking garage and he got into his step-dad Paul's black prius. Which for some reason had hoof prints on the hood.

"Get in" he said. I jumped into the passengers seat.

"You ready" he asked he started to pull out.

"Wait my bracelet" I said.

"What bracelet?"

"The one my dad gave me before he disappeared."

"Well where is it?"

"The car."

"K let's go."'

He pulled up next to the car, and I jumped out to grab my suitcase.

"It's not here" I said.

"The bracelet" he asked.

"My whole suitcase is gone."

"What?" Now he was beside me.

"It's not here."

"I can see that."

"You asked." Then their was a growling noise.

"We've got to go" Percy said worriedly.

"Perce that is the only thing I have left of my dad."

"We'll find I promise" he replied "but we've got to go now." I looked at the car one last time.

"Fine." We got back in the car, and he sped off.

"Where are we going anyway" I asked.

"The only place that is safe for us" he replied "Camp Half-Blood."

* * *

**So I'm not sure if I'm happy with this, but tell me what you think.**

**Should I continue. Or is it a lost cause.**

**And just so you know Annabeth and Percy are dating, and Lauren does not like Percy.**

**Please review. **

**Thnx. **


	2. Chapter 2

**HI Guys! so i decided to update. I hoped you like chapter 1 and here's chapter two. Btw LOVED the reviews! PLEASE keep em comin. Thnx.**

**Don' t own PJO or HoO**

* * *

Percy's Pov

About five minutes after we got back into the car Lauren fell asleep. I still can't believe that she's a half-blood, but I should've seen it coming. I mean she is ADHD and dyslexic just like all other half-bloods but still. I've known her for years and I never saw the signs. Now all I want to know is who her godly parent is, and if they hate me or not. I'd say she was a child of Athena because of her blonde hair, but she doesn't have grey eyes. In fact her eyes are purple. Wait a second. Purple? Oh gods no please no. I started having an internal argument.

"Hey Perce" Lauren asked waking up, and pulling me from my thoughts.

"Hey what's up" I replied.

"So can you explain to me what's going on now" she asked "I mean it is later." I laughed at her a little.

"Well I can try but it might sound crazy" I said.

"We were just attacked by my mom, that turned into a monster. That you fought with a pen, that turned into a sword. I don't think that things could get anymore crazy."

"Fair enough" I replied laughing again "okay so you know about the greek gods? Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades." She nodded. "Well they are real and alive today. They follow this thing called Western Civilization. So they are in the states right now." I paused to let that sink in.

"Keep going" she said.

"Also Mount Olympus is on top of the Empire State Building. And sometimes the gods and godesses come down to Earth and have children with mortals and they are called half-blood, or demigods." I stopped again.

"Would you quite stopping. You don't need to let it sink in."

"Okay, okay. Anyway I'm a demigod, and I'm the son of Poseidon. You're a demigod too."

"How can you tell?"

"Monsters usually don't come after mortals."

"That makes sense. But who's my godly parent."

"I don't know. Gods claim their kids. After a deal I made with them they are supposed to claim their kids by the time they turn thirteen, but apparently you're one of the ones that don't get claimed until later."

"You made a deal with the gods?"

"Yeah they offered me immortality but I took that instead."

"Oh my god you were offered immortality?" She looked completely shocked but she was taking it better than I thought she would. When I learned that I was a demigod I did not take it this well. I'm pretty sure that I really made Annabeth frustrated when she tried to tell me that I was a demigod.

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"It's a really long story."

"How long of a drive do we have?" She smirked at me.

"All right fine." So after three hours, and my whole Camp Half-Blood story. From when I arrived at camp until after the Giant War we were finally at camp.

"C'mon" I said getting out of the car. She got out and leaned against the passengers side door.

"Where are we" she asked.

"Camp Half-Blood. It's a place for demigods. A place where we're safe." I started to walk up the hill towards Thalia's Pine. Then I realized that Lauren was still leaning on the car.

"Hey aren't you coming" I asked.

"I-I just feel really overwhelmed" she replied.

"Hey it's fine all demigods feel overwhelmed at first. You've just got to try to stay whelmed." She laughed at me.

"I just need a second to let everything sink in." We stood there for a minute.

"Well c'mon" I said.

"I coming" she replied. She started to follow me. We walked up to the top of the hill, and stood next to the pine tree.

"Whoa" she breathed. I smirked at her.

"Yeah" I replied. We started heading for the big house. We were almost there when someone called my name from behind us.

"Hey Perce" we heard. We turned around.

"Hey Connor" I said "Travis."

"Who is this" Connor asked looking at Lauren.

"Lauren Ross" she replied "and don't even think about it." I smirked at her again. She is definately not one to mess with.

"Alright then" Connor said putting his hands up in mock surrender.

"By the way Perce Annabeth is looking for you" Travis said "and she's not happy."

"Oh crap" I replied.

"We can show Lauren to the big house if you want" Connor said. Lauren looked up at me with pleading eyes that clearly said _please don't leave me alone with them._ I countered with a look that said _sorry but my girlfriend is scary when she's mad. _Then I gave her a quick hug and ran off to find Annabeth. I was running around camp trying to find her when I realized something. I just left my best friend who is a huge trouble maker alone with the two biggest pranksters in camp. This was going to be interesting.

* * *

**so there's chapter 2**

**I hoped you liked it. **

**By the way I have a reference from one of my fav tv shows in this chapter and if you figure out what it is I will PM you to tell you who Lauren's godly parent is. **

**Please review. **

**Thanks**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys so one person got the show I was talking about. Great job btw. So here's chapter three, and I think I'll keep going with my tv show thing. Hope you like and please review. Thnx**

**don't own PJO or HoO** **sadly**

* * *

Lauren's POV

Percy gave me a hug, and ran off. "Perseus Jackson I swear to all the gods I am going to get you back" I yelled. He just turned around shrugged than kept running. I rolled my eyes, and turned back to Connor and Travis.

"So what now" I asked.

"C'mon" Connor said. They started walking towards the cabins, and away from the big blue house. I caught up with them and walked in between them.

"Um... didn't you guys tell Percy that you would take me to the big house" I asked.

"Yeah but we don't always do what we say we're goanna" Travis replied.

"So what are we doing?"

"What we do best" Connor said.

"Which is?"

"Pranking" Travis finished. I stopped, grinning. They also stopped and turned to look at me.

"Where do we start" I asked. Now the two of them were grinning at me.

"Oh she's goanna fit in great" Travis said.

* * *

Percy's POV

After about fifteen minutes I found Annabeth. She was sitting in the Athena cabin looking at blueprints. "Hey" I said walking into the cabin.

"Hey" she replied looking up from her blueprints "what's up?"

"The Stolls said you were looking for me" I replied "and that you were mad at me."

"No I wasn't I've been in here for the past two hours, and when did you get back to camp?"

"About fifteen minutes ago, when I brought my friend. Connor certainly seemed to-" That's when I understood what was going on. "Ugh they tricked me" I exclaimed.

"What happened" she asked.

"Connor and Travis tricked me so they could get me away from my friend."

"Do you wanna go and find them? Maybe get them back?"

"Yes I would really enjoy that." She got up, and together we went to find Connor, Travis, and Lauren. We went to the big house because that's where the Stolls said they'd take her, but they weren't there. We asked Chiron and he said that he hadn't seen any new campers or the Stolls all day. So we went to Cabin 11 but they weren't there either.

"They said they were going to take her to the big house" I said.

"And you actually thought that the Stolls would do something for you" she asked "you really are a Seaweed Brain."

"Well where would they take her?"

"I don't know. Why don't we go to your cabin and wait there? They'll probably go there at some point."

"Yeah I guess." We walked back to my cabin, but when we got inside all of my stuff was gone. Not everything in the cabin was gone just my clothes, my pillow, and everything else that was mine. "Stolls" I yelled.

"Yes" they said popping their heads in the door.

"What did you do" I asked.

"We didn't do anything" Connor said.

"Then what happened to all of my things" I yelled.

"Oh you should ask Lauren about that" Travis replied.

"Well where is she" Annabeth jumped in.

"Uh... we kinda lost her" Connor replied.

"What" I yelled.

"We didn't mean to" Travis continued "but we were trying to figure out where to hide your stuff, so we were wondering around camp, and then we lost her somewhere around cabin 6"

"Did you check cabin 6 to see if she was still there" Annabeth asked.

"We aren't sons of Athena" Connor replied.

"Obviously" she said rolling her eyes "c'mon." She started to walk out of my cabin.

"Idiots" I mumbled following her.

"Wait up" they yelled following us. We looked around cabin 6 for ten minutes, and didn't find her.

"She's not here" I decided.

"We can see that Seaweed Brain" Annabeth said.

"I still can't believe you guys lost her" I exclaimed looking at the guys.

"Sorry" Travis said "but dude she is awesome."

"Yeah the prank was all her idea" Connor continued "and it was amazing. I think I'm in love." I rolled my eyes at him. And gave him a look that clearly said _if you hurt my best friend I will hurt you. _ He just nodded, with wide eyes. Then I heard laughing, and I knew that laugh anywhere.

"Lauren" I yelled, turning to see my best friend coming out of the Athena cabin with Annabeth's half brother Malcolm. I ran over to her, and gave her a hug.

"Wow someone's happy to see me" she said, still laughing.

"I was so worried that something got you" I exclaimed.

"Well I'm fine" she replied "Malcolm was helping me hide your things. I told you that I'd get you back for ditching me." She folded her arms and raised both of her eyebrows. I knew that look I get it a lot it said _you are in trouble. _

"Yeah about that" I said "I'm really sorry."

"You better be."

"I am and to make it up to you I'll take you to play laser-tag later this week, my treat."

"You are totally forgiven." She hugged me. Then I saw Annabeth out of the corner of my eye.

"Oh Lauren this is my girlfriend Annabeth" I said "and Annabeth this is my best friend Lauren." They exhanged "hey's."

"So Lauren you and Malcolm his all of Percy's stuff" Connor asked.

"Yeah" she replied.

"Malcolm I never knew you were a prankster" Annabeth said turning to her brother. He shrugged.

"Are you kidding" Lauren asked "he came up with the perfect place to hide the stuff. Percy would never think to look there."

"Percy doesn't think" Travis said. Everyone started laughing except me.

"Hey not everyone can be a son of Athena" I defended.

"Awe is little Percy's feelings hurt" Lauren cooed.

"Shut up" I said. That earned more laughing.

"So anyway where is my stuff" I asked.

"Hidden duh" Lauren replied. I rolled my eyes at my best friend. I knew this was going to be interesting.

* * *

**So there's chapter 3**

**Once again I hope you like**

**I had another reference to that show but this one is more hidden if you find it I'll tell you who Lauren's godly parent is.**

**Good luck.**

**Don't forget to review.**

**Thnx for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys so here's the 4th chapter. Sorry it took so long, but I had major writers block. Anyway, I hope you like. Please review.**

**Don't own PJO or HoO.**

* * *

Percy's POV

"I understand that it's hidden" I said for the fifteenth time.

"Then why do you keep asking where it is" Lauren replied. You see I brought my best friend to camp half-blood, and then I left her with the Stolls because I thought my amazing girlfriend was mad at me. So to get me back she hid all of my things, and now I'm trying to figure out where she hid them. But, everytime I ask she just tells me that they're hidden.

"Wow Perce" Connor said "she's got you there." I just glared at him. Then I turned back to Lauren, but she was staring off into the distance.

"Lauren, Lauren, Lauren" I said snapping my finger in front of her face.

"What" she said, shaking her head.

"What were you looking at" Annabeth asked following her gaze.

"Uh who are they" Lauren asked, pointing to where she had been looking. I followed her gaze, and saw that she was pointing at two boys. After a second that it was two boys. One had dark, almost blue hair, and onyx eyes. The other had dark brown hair, and onyx eyes. I immediately recognized them as Nico and Carter **(my OC)**, sons of Hades.

"Those are just the sons of Hades" Connor said like it was nothing "the god of the Underworld."

"Cool" Lauren replied. She seemed a little distracted. Then it hit me.

"Oh no" I said.

"What" she asked.

"You have that look on your face."

"What look" she, Annabeth, Connor, and Travis asked at the same time. _Wait where'd Malcolm g_o I wondered, _oh stupid ADHD._

"The look that clearly says _they're kinda cute._"

"I don't have that look, and stop being an over-protective big brother."

"I'm not an over-protective big brother."

"Yes you are you do this all the time."

"No I don't."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Guys stop" Nico yelled, appearing next to me. Carter ran over after him.

"I really hate it when you do that" I said.

"Do what" Lauren asked.

"Shadow travel" Carter replied out of breath, standing next to her.

"What is shadow traveling" she asked again.

"New camper" Nico asked turning to me.

"Yep" I replied.

"Shadow traveling is melting into shadows and then transporting to different locations."

"That. Is. Awesome."

"Oh hey Perce can I talk to you and Annabeth for a sec."

"Sure" we replied, and followed Nico a little ways away from the group.

* * *

Carter's POV

After Perce, Nico, and Annabeth walked away to talk about who knows what, the Stolls ran off to play a prank on an unsuspecting camper. Most likely Katie. So it was just the new girl and me.

"Hey" I said "I'm Carter, son of Hades."

"Lauren" she replied "no idea who my parent is. And apparently I was supposed to be claimed three years ago." I could see she was a little upset.

"That's okay" I tried to help "I wasn't even supposed to be born." She raised an eyebrow at me.

"You see Zeus, Poseidan, and Hades made a pact to not have children because their children were too powerful. But Zeus broke the oath with his daughter Thalia who you'll probably meet later. Then a few years later Poseidan broke it with Percy, and a year later Hades broke the oath with me. I was a secret the longest though, and I was found about two months ago, and brought here."

"What about Nico? He seems like he's been here for a long time, but he's only what 13?"

I tried to hold in my laugh, I really did, but I kinda snorted. "Actually he's 83" **(i'm pretty sure he's 83 someone tell me if I'm wrong, sorry)**

"Are you serious" she asked.

"Yep, he was stuck in a place called the Lotus Casino, and it like froze time or somethin."

"Woah."

"Yeah. So how are you liking camp?"

"I haven't seen that much of it."

"Well what have you seen?"

"Cabin 3 and Cabin 6."

"That's it!" I was shocked, how could they not show her the best parts of the camp.

"Yea."

"Well you haven't seen anything til you see the Hades Cabin, but we should take you to the amory first."

"Love to, but first we gotta ditch Percy."

"Run on the count of three?"

"Totally."

"One" I said.

"Two" she announced.

"Three" we said together, and took off running.

* * *

Nico's POV

"I don't know what to do" I said to Annabeth and Percy as soon as we were out of earshot of Carter, the new girl, and the Stolls.

"About what" Annabeth asked.

"Carter" I replied, starting to get upset "for two months I've been trying to teach him how to shadow travel, and he has absolutely no motivation. I've tried everything. Food, girls, monsters, video games, and girls."

"You said girls twice" Percy pointed out.

"That's how desperate I am" I said "I've tried it twice. But he has no motivation. He cant' even shadow travel an inch. He barely ever goes to the sword fighting arena, he never does archery, and he almost never goes to any other camp activities." I could tell that the more I talked to more angry I get, and the faster I started speaking. But I couldn't help it, I would just get so irritated.

"Look it'll be fine" Annabeth said "we just have to work together, and don't give up on him. Percy was hopeless when he first got here too."

"Hey" he whined.

"Fine" I said. We turned back to where Carter and Lauren had been standing, but they were running off.

"Wait Lauren you have to meet Chiron" Percy yellled after them.

"And Carter you have to practice shadow traveling" I yelled.

"I'll do it later" they yelled back at the same time. Then they were out of sight.

"Awe they'd make such a cut couple" Piper Mclean, daughter of Aphrodite said as she walked by. Percy mad a face, and I would've laughed except I was too mad at Carter.

"C'mon" Annabeth said, let's go find them.

* * *

**ok guys here is the update**

**Please tell me what you think**

**I hope you like**

**Thnx for reading**


	5. Chapter 5

**ok guys here's chapter 5. I hope you like it. In this chapter there is going to be some fluff. So please review. Oh and please check out some of my other stories. **

**Stil don't PJO or HoO**

* * *

Lauren's POV

"So this is the armory" Carter said, as we walked into a building that had a bunch of weapons in it. I looked around and saw a wall covered in swords, a shelf with a bunch of arrows, and barrels full of other types of weapons.

"Wow" I breathed. I walked over to the swords and ran my hand over one.

"I wouldn't touch that if I were you" Carter told me.

"Why? It's not like I'm goanna hurt myself."

"I doubt you will, but Leo might get mad at you."

"Who?"

"Hola Senorita" a hispanic boy said walking into the room "tu eres muy bonita." He walked over to me, and draped his arm around my shoulders. "Mellamo Leo Valdez, your new novio."

"Sorry I took french not spanish" I replied taking his arm off of my shoulder.

"Of course you did" he said sarcastically.

"Sorry" I repleid shrugging.

"Anyway" Carter interrupted "Leo we're goanna need to get Lauren here a weapon."

"Sure go ahead and look around" Leo said, he seemed a lot less happy "take as long as you'd like."

"Thanks" I said. I started to look around. I wasn't sure what I wanted, but I knew what I didn't want. I did not want a bow and arrow, I hated those things ever since I was little. I walked around and looked at all of the swords, but they all felt too heavy in my hands. Then I looked at the spears, but I didn't like any of them. I looked at all the weapons, except the bows and arrows I made sure to stay far away from those.

"Why don't you look at the bows and arrows" Carter asked.

"No" I quickly replied.

"Okay" he said holding his hands up in mock surrender.

"Sorry it's just I had a bad experience with them when I was little."

"It's fine" he said "let's just keep looking." We walked around for another fifteen minutes, before I saw the hilt of something sticking out of a barrel. I walked over to it, and pulled it out of the barrel. It was a dagger, and I loved it. It wasn't too heavy or too light, and I loved it.

"This is the one" I said turning to Carter and Leo.

"Are you sure" Leo asked "usually only children of Athena use daggers."

"I'm sure" I replied. So he handed me a sheath, and I sheathed my dagger.

"Alright then" Carter said "our amazing camp tour continues." He grabbed my wrist, and started to pulled me out of the armory.

"So where are we goin now" I asked.

"The most amazing place in camp" he replied "the Hades cabin."

"Cool" I said. We started walking, and then I realized that he was still holding my wrist. "Uh...Carter" I asked, trying not to blush.

"Yeah" he said turning to look at me, then he seemed to realize what I was talking about. He started to blush, and dropped my wrist. "Um...sorry" he replied, rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's cool" I said, feeling the heat in my cheeks. We started walking again, until I heard a growl.

"What was that" I asked.

"Probably just one of the monsters in the woods" he replied "yeah I fight them all the time."

"Then let's go" I said.

"I don't know there's tons of monsters in there" he said "it's really dangerous."

"I can take care of myself" I replied getting a little upset, then I ran into the woods.

* * *

Carter's POV

"Lauren wait" I yelled, running into the woods after her. _Crap _I thought _this is not good. _You see I'm not really allowed to go into the woods without Percy or Nico, but I told Lauren that I always fight the monsters in there cause I wanted to impress her I guess.

"Lauren where are you" I yelled. I ran around everywhere trying to find her. There were tons of monsters in the woods, and Lauren was never trained, she could get seriously hurt. Then I saw a flash of black, and immediately knew that it was a hell hound. I saw that it was attacking Lauren, and had her pinned to the ground.

"Little help here Carter" she yelled back. I took out my sword, and charged. The hellhound quickly turned to me, and pounced. It hit me with so much force, that I was shoved back into a tree, and hit my head. It had me pinned. I fought against it as hard as I could, but it was too strong for me. Then all of a sudden it burst into dust. I looked up, and saw Lauren standing above me holding her dagger.

"Good job" I told her.

"Thanks" she said, holding our her hand. I grabbed it and stood up. "By the way I told you I could take care of myself."

"I never should have doubted you."

"Well, well, well look who it is" we heard. We turned and saw one of the furys, and I immediately recognized her as Tisiphone.

"How did you find me" Lauren asked. I was insanely confused.

"It wasn't that hard" she replied "you have a scent that isn't like most demigods."

"What" we asked at the same time.

"What are you doing here Tisiphone" I asked.

"Your father sent me" she replied "I'm here to collect her." She pointed at Lauren. There was no way I was letting Tisiphone take her, after all she's the fury of avenged murder, and I wasn't going to let Lauren die.

"Why" I asked, clenching my fists.

"Relax I'm not going to kill her" she replied "Zeus wants her, he said that whatever god or goddess brings her to Olympus gets their own palace on Olympus."

"Why do they want me" Lauren asked.

"Zeus said that you are the first in a long time" she replied "and you have to go up to Olympus for judgement."

"Judgement" I asked.

"Where the gods will decide if you live or die" she replied "now let's go." She started to fly toward us, but I couldn't let her take Lauren. I'm not quite sure what happened next, but I remember grabbing Lauren's hand, seeing black, and then standing in front of cabin 3. Then all of a sudden I felt really weak, and if Lauren hadn't grabbed me I would've passed out.

"Are you okay" she asked.

"Yeah I think I'll be fine."

"There you guys are" I heard Nico say, but everything was kinda blury. I could kinda make out the shapes of Percy and Nico coming toward us.

"Where have you too been" Percy asked "and why does Carter look so tired?"

"Wait a second" Nico said "did you shadow travel?"

"Well one minute we were in the woods and the next thing I knew we were here" Lauren said.

"You were in the woods by yourself" Percy and Nico yelled at the same time.

"How many times have we told you Carter, don't go in the woods without one of us" Nico yelled.

"Guys relax we're fine" Lauren said.

"You're a miracle worker too" Nico said "you have to tell me how you got Carter motivated enough to shadow travel from the woods to here. I can't get him to shadow travel anywhere." I would've been trying to hide the blush creeping up my neck, but I was too tired.

"Well good to know that my life being in danger is able to motivate you" Lauren replied sarcastically.

"What do you mean your life was in danger" Percy asked.

"You see we were in the woods and a fury showed up" Lauren said.

"Which one" Nico asked.

"The one that attacked us earlier" she replied, looking at Percy.

"It was probably Alecto" Nico said.

"No I know what Alecto looks like" Percy replied.

"It was Tisiphone" I said, starting to feel better "and she was trying to take Lauren to Olympus because Zeus wants her for judgement. He said she was the first in a long time."

"This could be very bad" Percy said.

* * *

**okay guys so here's chapter 5**

**the next chapter will have Percabeth fluff I promise**

**hope you like**

**please review**

**and check out some of my other fanfics pleas**

**and thnx for reading**


	6. Authors Note

**I'm really sorry that this is an authors note cause I totally hate them, but this is super important so please read. Okay so I'm not sure if i am going to continue with this story, for two reasons. One i am not sure if anyone is reading it. And two im not sure if anyone likes it. Please if u r reading it and u like it tell me, and I will continue it, but if not the story is done. As always super huge thnx for reading.**

**Love, **

** Cocoasis11**


	7. Chapter 7

**hey guys so I decided to continue because someone told me to. I really hope that you like the story and if you do plz plz plz review. Even if you normally don't. I really appreciate it. Also school started last week, and it's already stressing me out which makes me write so you might get updates more often. Anyway here you don't wanna listen to me go on so here's the new chapter. And can you believe that the Sea of Monsters is finally here! Yay!**

**As always I don't own PJO or HoO**

* * *

Lauren's POV

"What do you mean this could be bad" I asked, but the boys were ignoring me.

"We have to take her to Chiron" Percy said "he'll know what to do." He started to walk away, with me trailing behind.

"Isn't that kind of a bad idea" Carter asked. Percy stopped, and turned to him with a confused look.

"Well if Chiron finds out then Mr. D will find out and if Mr. D finds out then he will take her up to Olympus without a second thought" Carter explained.

"Perce he's right" Nico said "we need to find somewhere to hide her."

"She can stay in my cabin" Percy suggested.

"I doubt Annabeth would be okay with that" Nico reasoned.

"Then maybe she can stay in Rachael's cave" Percy tried.

"The less people that know about her the better" Carter said.

"Well what's the least visited place at camp" Percy asked. Nico and Carter shared a look.

"No" Percy said.

"It is the least visited place at camp" Carter argued.

"No" he repeated.

"Carter and I are basically the only people who go there" Nico tried.

"No" he said again. They all started arguing with each other.

"Guys" I yelled. I got nothing. "Guys" I tried again "hello." After five minutes of them arguing, and me being completely ignored, I decided to do the one thing that I knew would get their attention. I taxi cab whistled. They all looked at me, and grabbed their ears.

"Ow Lauren what the heck" Percy yelled.

"Well you guys were ignoring me" Lauren said "anyway there's two things. One where are you guys talking about? Two shouldn't I get a say in where I'm staying?"

"We were talking about letting you stay in the Hades cabin" Carter replied.

"Cool that would be awesome" I said.

"What? No" Percy yelled.

"Perce it'll be fine" I replied.

"But-" he started.

"No but's" I said "c'mon let's go." Carter and Nico started walking away, and Percy and I followed behind them.

"I don't like this" he said.

"I know, but it probably is the safest place. Besides you need to lighten up, I can take care of myself."

"I know that, but I still worry."

"See you are too overprotective."

"Sorry." We kept walking for about a minute, and then we were at the Hades cabin. It was pure black, and covered in flames and bones. We walked in, and it was pitch black except for a dim light. The walls were made from obsidian, and the beds were made from bones.

"This place is so cool" I said.

"Told you" Carter smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, yeah whatever."

"So I will go talk to the Stolls about getting you some stuff" Percy said "like clothes, a hairbrush, a toothbrush, and well you get the idea." Then he left.

"So this is the Hades cabin" Carter said.

"Cool."

* * *

Percy's POV

I walked out the Hades cabin and found the Stolls. They were in the middle of an argument with Katie Gardner. _Oh boy what did they do this time _I thought.

"Hey guys what's going on" I asked.

"These idiots filled every bed in my cabin with cereal" Katie shouted.

"I thought kids of Demeter liked cereal" Connor said, acting innocent.

"We do" Katie replied "but not in our beds!"

"Look how about I talk to them for you" I suggested.

"Thanks Perce" she said, and then headed off toward her cabin.

"Oh man thanks Perce" Travis said "I thought she was going to kill us."

"Yeah we seriously owe you one" Connor agreed.

"I'm glad you think so, 'cause I need you guys to get me some things for Lauren" I said.

"Like what" Travis asked.

"The usual" I replied.

"Okay" he said.

"Speaking of Lauren" Connor started "what's she doing?"

"She's at the Hades cabin with Carter and Nico" I replied.

"Was she claimed yet?"

"No not yet."

"So we'll be seeing her at the Hermes cabin later" Travis said.

"Actually she's staying at the Hades cabin."

"What? I thought unclaimed campers stay at the Hermes cabin" Connor shouted. Campers started to look in our direction.

"Be quiet" I hissed "she has to stay in the Hades cabin. It's complicated. Now please just go get her some things."

"Fine" they said. Then they ran off.

"Hey you" someone said from behind me, snaking there arms around my waist. I turned around, and came face to face with Annabeth.

"Hey you" I replied, putting my hands on her waist. I kissed her lightly.

"What are you doing" she asked.

"Just talking to the Stoll's" I replied "oh hey I was thinking we should hang out tonight. Meet me at the lake after curfew?"

"Of course, now I gotta go I'll see you tonight" she pecked me on the cheek, and then left.

* * *

Lauren's POV

That night I had a weird dream. I was standing in a cave, and there was a giant facing me.

"Well hello Lauren" he said "long time no see." I didn't say anything. _It's only a dream _I thought _it's only a dream. _

"I have someone you might want to see" he continued. He stepped to the side, and my mom came into view. I gasped. _Just a dream. _

"I've had her for years" he explained "after I took her the fury raised you."

"What do you mean the fury raised me" I asked, then I mentally facepalmed. He smirked.

"She has been posing as your mother since I took her."

"What do you want with me" I asked. _Calm down stupid _I thought _it is just a dream._

"I want you to come to me, and join me."

"And why would I do that?"

"Because if you don't you will never see your mother again." I knew it was a dream, but it felt so real. "You have seven days, or I will kill her, and I will find you." The next thing I knew I was surrounded by hell hounds.

"Remember seven days" he repeated, then the hellhounds pounced on me. I woke-up with a gasp. I was in my bed in the Hades cabin, covered in sweat. I was breathing hard, and I couldn't catch my breath.

"Lauren are you okay" I heard in a whisper. I squinted and saw Carter standing next to my bed.

"Yeah I'm fine" I whispered back "just a bad dream."

"About what" he asked, sounding alarmed.

"That a giant had taken my mom, I mean how crazy is that?"

"Lauren, Percy did tell you that most demigod dreams are visions, right?" My breath hitched.

"But that would mean..."

"Yes a giant has your mom." I jumped up.

"We have to go and save her!" I started looking for the things the Stolls brought me before I went to bed. I found a green zip-up, and jean shorts.

"Lauren slow down. We need to think about this figure out who's coming with us. Talk to Percy-"

"No we can't tell Percy, he'll get all over protective and not let us go. Please Carter I have seven days to save my mom before-" I couldn't say it. "Please" I whispered, almost inaudibly.

"Okay get changed, and grab your stuff" he sounded relunctant. I went into the bathroom and put on the zip-up over my white tank top, and then put on the shorts. Then I walked out to see Carter had gotten changed, and was holding a backpack. I grabbed mine, and slung it over my shoulder.

"Ready" he asked. I nodded. We crept out the door, and started toward the big pine tree. Then we heard a crash. Carter pulled me into the shadows of one of the cabins.

"What was that" I asked.

"Night harpies" he replied "if we get caught by them, I hear they eat us." I gulped. After we were sure enough time had passed we continued toward the tree.

"Where do you think you two are going" I heard.

_Oh crap _I thought.

* * *

Well guys here's the next chapter

Hope you like it

Plz review

Check out my others stories

Thnx for reading

Luv, Cocasis11


End file.
